kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Sands
|theme=Desert |common enemies=Caller, Cappy, Cart Waddle Dee, Pichikuri, Sword Knight, Walky, Wheelie}} Sky Sands is an Air Ride course in Kirby's Air Ride. It is an intermediate-difficulty Air Ride course with a moderate number of obstacles, alternate paths and shortcuts. The secondary music track that plays here is the theme of the Arena from Kirby Super Star. General Information Sky Sands is a windy, chaotic desert in Dream Land. It features many sand and rock formations presumably sculpted by the wind, as well as more fantastical elements like sandfalls and sand whirlpools. Furthermore, mysterious ruins and sculptures can be found. The track begins on a wide road peppered by undulating sand dunes, with the bones of some unknown giant creature hanging overhead. It leads into a sharp right turn after a straightaway, and after a couple gentle curves, passes through a narrow sand bridge over a small oasis. The racers then proceed into the shadowy ruins of a decaying temple-like stone structure, in which large quantities of sand fall through the damaged roof into piles. Inside the temple, there is a shortcut on the right side forking off from the main route, which is concealed by a sandfall. Whether the racers continue on the main route or take the shortcut, both paths curve to the right while quickly leading outside. Although the main route out of the temple is longer, it passes by a large, slow-moving sand crab on the ground who shuffles from side to side. This crab can be used as a makeshift ramp to reach a short upper level of track containing a Boost Pad. An O-shaped ring of track then passes around a large sculpture of the sun that appears to be made out of scrap metal, and leads onto an unusual straightaway flanked by spinning whirlpools of cyan and magenta-colored sand, that appear to be manipulated by some spiked underground creature. These whirlpools will slightly spin around any racers who touch them. After passing by a metal moon sculpture, similar to its sun-shaped counterpart, the racers are carried along through two tight U-turns by a rapidly moving sand river. Following a third U-turn, the track splits once again, as racers have the option of activating a seemingly decorative switch panel that actually opens a narrow underground shortcut path directly ahead, containing a Boost Panel. This shortcut leads underneath an inaccessible stone ruin, and if it is not taken, the main route of the track leads around the ruin on the left side. The next section is a wide straightaway much like the one at the beginning of the track, which would be flat and level if not for some bumpy piles of sand. A Boost Pad is accessible on its left side. Almost immediately afterwards, two massive spinning paddlewheels of sand and rock lift the racers up a pair of sheer cliffs. The final portion of the track opens with a pair of sharp turns dotted with some kind of desert coral, which can be harmlessly smashed through without slowing down the racers. There is also the track's final Boost Pad on the left side. The last obstacles before the finish line are tall pillars of rock that automatically collapse onto the track when a racer approaches. These can either hinder players by falling on top of them for damage, or help them by serving as jump ramps once they are laying flat, allowing racers to glide over the finish line. There are no Grind Rails on this course. Trivia * This course's primary music track was later rearranged and used as the stage music in Kirby Mass Attack’s Sandy Canyon area. * The sculptures of the sun and moon may be intended as references to Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright. Music Gallery Sky Sands 1.png|Most of the level Sky Sands 2.png|Sandfalls in the temple Image:Sandoola4.jpg|The temple Sky Sands 3.png|The sun sculpture Sky Sands.png|The moon sculpture Sky Sands 4.png|The oasis fr:Sky Sands Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Air Ride courses Category:Sand